Zoids: Chaotic Century version 87
by Dark Incubus
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!* Please Read and Review!
1. Dark Past

Introduction: Raven, as we all know, is one of the nemesis in the first Zoids movie. But in this story, he is a victim of the uncontrollable zoid units who wanted to destroy the republic. Find out more about Raven, when you read this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark past  
  
"Where are you going, Raven?" his mom called him from afar.  
  
"Not far!" Raven jumped on his skateboard and turned on the engine, "Bye mom!"  
  
The scorch heat of the sun covered the desert, as Raven wandered off on his flying engine-powered skateboard at high speed. Everyday, he searches for his father, who is a soldier in the republic army. Ever since the war between the republic army and the empire army, Raven has been living with his uncle and his mother, in the desert where they can be safe. But now that he knew his father died, the only memory his father had left him was a pendant with an ancient emblem, and he got fond of wandering off to the desert, where he was free.  
  
Raven tried to forget his past and released the pendant from his hand as he glided lower on the sandy floor. He was in the middle of the desert when all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot, not far from him. He turned off the engine and hid behind the high sand to see what just happened.  
  
"Mom!!!" He shouted, upon seeing his mother lying unconsciously on the sand. Blood rushed out of her body and was surrounded by three emperial soldiers. They heard Raven and located him at once.  
  
"Stop!" one of them yelled. But Raven fled off quickly. "I said stop!" the soldier fired his shotgun at him but he missed. "Darn! Call the Saber Fang unit immediately, and tell him to go west and kill the boy before he finds the zoid we're looking for!"  
  
"No, this can't be happening!" Raven held the pendant in his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned the engine faster trying to deny what he saw.  
  
Before he could reach the village, the Saber Fang appeared right in front of him, forcing him to turn back where he came from. But behind him stood a Dark Horn. "Shoot! I'm surrounded!" he told himself. The Dark Horn aimed its guttling gun on Raven but he immediately gained speed and rushed under the Saber Fang, which was the one that has been shot by the Dark Horn's attack. The two zoids followed and was about to attack him, so he changed direction. Raven fled so fast that he didn't know where he's going.  
  
"I.I lost them." Raven whispered, trying to catch his breath. His engine overheated and suddenly, it exploded. "Great! Now, how am I going to get home.? He walked under the sunset, finding his way home with his injured leg due to his engine's explosion. As he traveled farther, he found a ruin, almost covered with sand.  
  
Raven brushed a lump of sand off a giant structure, "What the." he looked up and realized that the ruins was made up of damaged zoids.  
  
The ground trembled and he heard giant footsteps. Raven turned around and saw the Dark Horn about twenty meters away. He went inside for cover and found two metal doors.  
  
"Get out of there at once!" one of the soldiers commanded him. "Even if you try to hide, we could still destroy you!" 


	2. The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase  
  
Raven ran faster and deeper into the ruins. He stopped at a dead end, seeing two metal doors, at the left, and at the right. "One of these doors should be the way out."  
  
He heard footsteps of about three men, and he backed away. He didn't notice that a button was behind him when he leaned on the wall.  
  
The right metal door opened and Raven entered right away but the soldiers saw him just in time and they followed. He was not very lucky for he's only meters away from them.  
  
Inside the room was a large tube, like a preserve. Inside that tube is an organoid. But that didn't catch Raven's attention. "How am I gonna get out?"  
  
"Stop! You're surrounded!" one of the emperial soldiers shouted aiming his rifle at the boy.  
  
Raven raised his both hands, feeling his heartbeat go faster. He took a step behind, afraid that the soldier might shoot him.  
  
"I said stop!" The soldiers fire at the boy assuming that he had a plan to get away.  
  
But Raven got out of the way quickly and hid behind the tube, allowing the bullets to shot the machine that controls the tube containing the organoid.  
  
The soldiers noticed that the blue organoid came to life and jumped out of the tube. They were petrified and began firing bullets at the raging organoid. It swished its tail to one of the fearful soldiers. He was seriously hit on the head and was knocked against the wall, making him unconscious on the ground. One of them ran away, leaving his ally, still shooting the violent machine. The organoid hit him, head to head, which knocked him off.  
  
"An. organoid." Raven gasped as he peeked from behind the wrecked tube.  
  
The blue machine turned around and saw him. Raven realized that he's trap! "Shoot!" Then he noticed that there's a large space beside the organoid so he ran as fast as he could. Finally, he escaped from the blue machine. Raven ran faster until he found his way out of the ruins and suddenly, a Molga appeared in front of him. It's pilot was the soldier who ran away.  
  
Raven turned around and saw the organoid flying fast towards him. He jumped to the side to avoid the organoid, which crashed to the Molga. Raven landed on his back and watched as the Molga was destroyed and the pilot, crawled out bleeding. The injured soldier pointed a gun to the weak organoid. Raven didn't know what came to him when stood before the organoid to save it. He got shot by the soldier on his right shoulder, and cried in agony.  
  
The soldier died. Raven lay on the sand as his eyesight started to dim. At the very last moment, he saw the organoid, looking at him. He shut his eyes, waiting to be attacked by the organoid, and no sooner, he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Raven opened his eyes. He was lying on a comfy white bed, his shoulder bandaged. "Where am I?" His eyes wandered around the room and realized that he's in a hospital. A doctor came in and approached him.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." The doctor smiled at him. He noticed that Raven is looking as if he's searching for something. "What's the matter?"  
  
Raven looked at the doctor inquisitively. "Who brought me here?"  
  
"The republic soldiers brought you here." The doctor stated.  
  
"But what happened to the blue organoid?" Raven asked curiously. "The one that I saved."  
  
The doctor seems confused. "What blue organoid? There's no organoid when they saw you near this village."  
  
"Near this village? I'm in the middle of the dessert." Raven looked out the window and back at the doctor. "What about. who brought me near this village?"  
  
The doctor shrugged. "You're already near this village when they saw you."  
  
Raven sighed. "This isn't gonna bring us anywhere."  
  
A nurse entered and whispered something to the doctor. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you for now." The doctor waved.  
  
*** 


	3. Discoveries

*** SORRY!!! We've been so busy lately!!! Hope you understand. Anyway, we'll make sure to update our story at least every two weeks or less (I hope!) We appreciate your patience. Thanks for reading!!! ***  
Chapter 3: Discoveries  
Raven lay down again, trying to recall what had happen before. "I wasn't near this village..." He thought. He closed his eyes and remembered how he got to the ruins.  
  
"Raven?" a voice called. Raven opened his eyes upon hearing a familiar voice. He sat up and his eyes widened when he saw his...  
  
"Uncle?!" Raven rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not dreaming. "Is that... you?" He can't believe what he's seeing; his uncle is on a wheelchair, luckily, still alive despite of the destruction that happened to their village.  
  
His uncle chuckled. "It's me, my boy!" He approached his nephew and hugged him. "I miss you!"  
  
"I miss you too!" Raven hugged back. He noticed that his uncle's smile faded. "What's the matter, uncle?"  
  
"Have you heard... about your... mom?" He sighed.  
  
Raven looked down. "I... I saw her... She's.. here, right?" He said, hoping that his uncle would say yes.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven, but she's."  
  
"Tell me she's here!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
His uncle grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down! I'm sorry to tell you that.. your mother's dead..."  
  
Raven tried to hold back his tears and grabbed his pendant. Then he looked at his solemn uncle. "I know... I saw her..." He said under his breath. " Why did you let her go when you know that the emperial soldiers are everywhere?!"  
  
"I tried to stop her but she won't listen! She said that she's going to look for you before the emperial soldiers could arrive..." He explained.  
  
"It's all my fault! If I hadn't leave home, this wouldn't happen!" Raven buried his face on the palm of his hands. I'm sorry mom... he whispered.  
  
***  
  
After a week, Raven and his uncle got out of the hospital. They are now living in the village, and Raven, with a new motor-powered skateboard.  
  
"Uncle, I'm going to stroll around for a while." He approached his him. "And if ever the emperial soldiers came again, just save yourself." He winked at his uncle.  
  
His uncle laughed. "Ok, but be careful!"  
  
***  
  
Raven felt the hot wind of the desert on his cheeks as he did several somersaults on his new skateboard. "I wonder what happened to the organoid?" He asked himself while finding his way to go back to the ruins.  
  
Finally, Raven spotted the ruins and went inside to explore it again. He scratched his head remembering the way to the organoid's room. He turned left and found the same dead end, where there are two doors: at the left and at the right.  
  
He entered the room at the right since the left door is closed. Memories of what happened in that room flashed through his head as he noticed that nothing's changed after the incident.  
  
Raven turned around. "Uh-oh..." He was standing right in front of the blue organoid. "Now I'm dead!" He thought.  
  
Suddenly, the cracked glass capsule came crashing down, and about to hit Raven on the head. But the blue organoid bumped its head to Raven's back, sending him outside the room, as the collapsing bundle of cracked glass smashed on the floor with a loud crashing sound.  
  
"Y-you saved me..." Raven stammered as he stood up on his feet. The organoid walked pass him and pushed something on the wall. The left door opened and the blue dinosaur-type machine roared at Raven, gesturing him to follow it into the room.  
  
Raven dusted his pants and followed the organoid. His eyes wandered across the room and spotted another glass capsule.  
  
"What..." He touched the glass surface which contains a girl humanoid. She has blond hair that flows to her shoulders, and a fair complexion. She is wearing a pink shirt and knee-length denim skirt.  
  
The organoid once again roared at Raven and showed something to him. It was an odd-shaped carving on the wall beside the glass capsule.  
  
"That looks familiar." Raven dusted the sand off the carving and touched it. He was unaware that he held his pendant in his other hand, as it grew hotter.  
  
"Ouch!" He released the pendant and shook his hand. He realized that it has the same shape as the ancient carving on the wall. "No way..." Raven gasped when he compared them. He took the pendant off his neck and placed it on the carving.  
  
Raven held his breath expecting for something to happen, but nothing happened. "So what was that for?!" he sighed, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Master." A voice said behind him. Raven looked over his shoulder and saw the girl humanoid.  
  
"Waahhhh! How did... what are... Who are you?!" He was confused.  
  
"Master," the humanoid repeated. "You have released me, and now I am your servant."  
  
***  
Dark Incubus: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter... 


End file.
